prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Reby Sky
|birth_place = Queens, New York |death_date= |death_place= |resides = Queens, New York |billed = New York, New York |trainer = Matt Hardy Kevin Knight |debut = July 2010 |retired= }} Rebecca Victoria Reyes (August 6, 1986), better known by her ring name, Reby Sky (pronounced ˈrɛbi/ REB-ee), is an American professional wrestler, commentator, valet and backstage interviewer. She is best known for her work in Lucha Libre USA, Dragon Gate USA, & Evolve. Reby is also a radio personality for Sirius/XM Radio on the pro-wrestling show, "Busted Open". Career Reby began her career in dance, performing nationally with the Amira Mor International Entertainment Company, a bellydance troupe, with whom she also made several bellydance instructional DVDs. In 2005, she held a supporting role in the off-broadway musical, Secrets of the Desert. The show toured several off-broadway venues, including the Duke Theatre on 42nd street in Times Square, and the DiCapo Opera House. Other notable venues Reby Sky has performed at include Queens Theatre in the Park and New York's Radio City Music Hall, where she performed for The Beatles drummer, Ringo Starr. 'Broadcast Media' Reby was named Miss Howard Stern TV for the month of December and was recently voted by Sirius Radio's Howard Stern fans, as "Miss Howard TV of the Year 2009". Reby is currently working as on-air talent for Sirius Satellite Radio on the pro-wrestling show, Busted Open, ''which airs Mondays & Wednesday from 2-4PM ET on Sirius 125/XM 241. She is also an on-air host/reporter for the online sports network SportsRev.TV. 'Magazines' In July 2007 Reby was featured in a nude pictorial in ''Playboy magazine, The Girls of Montauk. ''Sky was also featured in the July 2010 edition of the Playboy Cyber Club as "Cyber Girl of the Week" for the week beginning July 19, 2010 and was later named "Cyber Girl of the Month" for November 2010. Other magazine publications Reby has appeared in include ''GQ, Esquire Magazine, Supermodels Unlimited, American Curves and STUFF. 'Lucha Libre USA: Masked Warriors' Reby is a featured interviewer and has added commentary work for the MTV2 program, Lucha Libre USA: Masked Warriors, a show focusing on the transition of lucha libre and related organizations to the United States. The first episode was aired on July 16, 2010, with the Season Finale airing in September 2010. Season 2 is expected to begin in late January 2011. 'Dragon Gate USA & EVOLVE' Reby appears as a manager & guest star for Dragon Gate USA & Evolve. She is also a member of The A-List Fight Team alongside Chuck Taylor, Johnny Gargano & Larry Dallas. She is known as the only woman immune to Jon Moxley's charms. 'In wrestling' *'Finishing and signature moves' **SkyHard DDT (Swinging tornado DDT) **Sky Dive (Inverted stomp facebreaker) *'Wrestlers managed' **Matt Hardy **Austin Aries **Vicious V *'Nicknames' **'The Diva Overachiever' **'Mrs. Halloween' *'Entrance themes' **"Cherry Pie" - Warrant (Lucha Libre USA) **"So What'cha Want" - Beastie Boys (CTWE) **"Sexy Naughty Bitchy" - Tata Young (EAW) 'External Links' *Official Reby Sky Website *Lucha Libre USA: Masked Warriors on MTV.com *Official Website of Sirius/XM's BUSTED OPEN Category:Commentators Category:Lucha Libre USA Masked Warriors Category:1986 births Category:2010 debuts Category:Dragon Gate current roster Category:EVOLVE Wrestling current roster Category:Female wrestlers